Gadis Kuruta
by Eilien Moza
Summary: Kurapika berhasil menyelamatkan Gon dan Killua. Namun ia tak sadarkan diri…sehingga rahasianya pun terbongkar.  Apakah hanya teman-temannya yang mengetahui rahasia ini? Pre-sequel 'Kau Milikku'


**DISCLAIMER :**

HxH milik Yoshihiro Togashi seorang.

**TITLE :**

Gadis Kuruta

**GENRE :**

Romance

**COUPLE :**

KuroPika

**SUMMARY :**

Kurapika berhasil menyelamatkan Gon dan Killua. Namun ia tak sadarkan diri…sehingga rahasianya pun terbongkar.

Apakah hanya teman-temannya yang mengetahui rahasia ini?

**WARNING :**

OOC! Female Kurapika. Jadi buat yang suka Boy Kurapika ga usah protes ya, silakan klik tombol 'back' aja. Pre-sequel dari 'Kau Milikku'.

**A/N :**

Aku hanyalahs eorang author newbie yang langsung jatuh cinta dengan pairing KuroPika/KuroKura di fandom HxH.

Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka!

x

x

x

Sosok berambut pirang itu masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Di sampingnya, berdiri dua orang bocah laki-laki dan seorang pria. Yah, orang itu adalah Kurapika Kuruta. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Gon dan Killua, ia tak sadarkan diri di pesawat. Teman-temannya segera membawa Kurapika kembali ke apartemen.

Gon menatap Kurapika yang bernapas dengan lemah. Leorio duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Denyut nadinya memang agak lemah…tapi selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jelas Leorio. "Pasti dia lelah…"

"Kapan dia sadar?" tanya Gon.

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi. Tenang saja."

Wajah Gon yang murung langsung kembali berseri-seri.

"Begitukah? Terimakasih ya Leorio!"

"Yo, untung ada Paman Dokter di sini. Akhirnya ada gunanya juga," Killua ikut bicara.

"Apa kau bilang! Anak nakal!"

Leorio mengejar Killua dengan marah. Tapi hal itu sulit…sebab Killua sangat lincah.

Dahi Gon mengernyit. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Tidak bisa tenang sedikit? Kurapika perlu istirahat…"

Tapi adegan pengajaran di hadapan bocah berambut hitam jabrik itu tak berhenti. Leorio bersiap untuk memukul kepala Killua, tapi Killua berkelit. Kaki Leorio tersandung tepian karpet hingga hilang keseimbangan dan menabrak Gon.

Gon pun jatuh menimpa tubuh Kurapika. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyentuh dada remaja berambut pirang itu. Wajah Gon terlihat terkejut. Ia segera berdiri namun belum bisa berkata-kata.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Leorio aneh.

Beberap detik kemudian, Gon segera sadar dari entah apa yang tengah ada di benaknya.

"Aneh…," gumamnya.

"Aneh kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Killua sambil merangkul Gon.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu di dada Kurapika. Rasanya seperti…menyentuh dada Bibi Mito waktu aku kecil dulu."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin! Pasti itu hanya khayalanmu saja!"

"Benar kok, sungguh!"

Semua terdiam.

"Apakah…Kurapika benar-benar seorang laki-laki?" Gon berkata lagi.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Leorio.

"Aku 'kan dokter, biar aku yang memeriksanya!"

Dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan, tangan Leorio terulur menuju dada Kurapika. Ups, Killua segera mengangkat kakinya dan menghalangi dokter mesum itu.

"Hwaaaa….!"

Leorio akan terjatuh! Agar tidak menimpa Kurapika, Killua mendorongnya agar ia terjatuh menabrak tembok.

Wajah Leorio pun memar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya pada Killua.

"Diam kau dokter mesum!" kata Killua tak mau kalah.

Gon mulai kesal, "Hei! Tenang sedikit!" Lalu ia menoleh pada Leorio…dengan wajahnya yang polos. "Kenapa kau ingin menyentuh dada Kurapika?"

Killua memukul kepala Gon. "Kau ini! Terlalu polos! Masa' tak mengerti sih?"

"Sakittt….!" erang Gon sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Killua melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap sosok Kurapika.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia memang perempuan," katanya datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gon polos.

"Memangnya menurutmu dada laki-laki bisa seperti itu? Dia pasti menyamar selama ini!"

"Oh iya ya?"

Killua hanya mendengus kesal melihat tanggapan Gon.

"Hoo…sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Kurapika terlihat begitu mirip perempuan. Ternyata dia memang perempuan!" ucap Leorio. "Sikapnya…penampilannya…dia juga kadang hatinya lemah seperti perempuan!"

"Sudah…kita keluar saja, biarkan dia istirahat," ajak Killua.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar Kurapika, walau masing-masing masih terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja mereka ketahui. Kurapika seorang perempuan? Benar-benar suatu kebetulan!

xXx

Kurapika bermimpi dalam ketidaksadarannya saat itu. apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi…sama persis dengan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Mayat bergelimpangan dengan kantung mata yang kosong, darah menggenang di mana-mana.

Kurapika menangis.

"Maaf…aku…Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya!" jerit Kurapika. "Aku telah gagal…Maaf…"

Mayat-mayat itu berdiri mengelilingi Kurapika. Kurapika ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ia tak mau melawan saudaranya sendiri!

Dalam sekejap saja, semua mayat itu hilang…dan muncullah sosok Kuroro dari balik gelapnya malam. Lengkap dengan senyum iblisnya.

Emosi Kurapika memuncak. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi mata merah yang membara. Suara rantai pun terdengar.

Namun tiba-tiba, senyuman di wajah Kuroro hilang.

"Maafkan aku," kata Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu.

Kurapika segera terbangun. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia pun duduk. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

'Mimpi apa itu…?' Kurapika bertanya dalam hati.

Suara Kuroro Lucifer dalam mimpinya terdengar begitu jelas…dengan nada suara yang datar, dan raut wajah dan dingin…namun ada sedikit rasa kesedihan terasa di sana.

Kurapika tersenyum miris.

'Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu. Mimpi yang aneh!'

Pintu kamar terbuka, Gon melangkah masuk.

"Kurapika! Kau sudah sadar!" katanya ceria.

"Gon?" ucap Kurapika agak bingung. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menyelinap masuk dari balik jendela. Hari sudah pagi.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari…"

"Apa? dua hari?" kata Kurapika terkejut.

"Ya, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir."

Gon segera memanggil kedua temannya. Killua dan Leorio pun datang menghampiri.

"Hai, Kurapika!" sapa Killua.

Leorio mengambil tas dokternya dan memeriksa kondisi Kurapika saat ini.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Kurapika," kata Leorio. "Kalau tidak kau tidak akan cepat pulih."

Mendengar hal itu, Gon dan Killua langsung menghambur ke luar apartemen untuk membelikan makanan bagi Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum geli melihatnya. Mungkin dia memang seorang yatim piatu, tapi dia punya teman-teman yang sangat baik.

xXx

Gon dan Killua membawakan makanan terbaik yang bisa mereka dapatkan pagi itu. semangkuk sup hangat, roti yang masih fresh dan segelas susu.

Kurapika menyendokkan sup itu ke mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Setelah habis setengahnya, ia menggigit rotinya sedikit. Susu hanya diminum sepertiga gelas saja.

"Kenapa, Kurapika? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Gon sedih.

Kurapika jadi merasa tak enak. "Tidak Gon, enak sekali…"

"Apa kau masih merasa kurang sehat?"

"Ya, mungkin begitu. Tenang saja…aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok."

Kurapika tersenyum. Gon senang melihatnya.

'Mau dia laki-laki ataupun perempuan…Kurapika tetaplah temanku,' gumam Gon dalam hati.

xXx

Kurapika merasa lebih segar setelah dia mandi. Selesai berpakaian, Kurapika duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Gon terus memperhatikannya. Kurapika menoleh sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Ada apa? ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Gon menatapnya dan bertanya,"Kurapika, kau benar-benar perempuan ya?"

Wajah Kurapika memucat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Bagaimana Gon bisa tahu? Kurapika tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa…kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kurapika akhirnya.

"Aku tak sengaja menyentuh dadamu," jawab Gon.

Kurapika tambah terkejut mendengarnya, namun kini pipinya pun merona. Kejadian apa yang membuat Gon bisa tak sengaja menyentuhnya? Kurapika tak ingin menanyakannya!

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja! Jangan marah!" kata Gon panik.

"Satu-satunya orang yang ingin menyentuhmu dengan sengaja adalah dokter mesum itu," ucap Killua sambil menyeruput susu coklatnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Leorio baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia senang melihat Kurapika sudah sadar, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketakutan saat melihat wajah marah Kurapika. Perlahan Leorio melangkah mundur, bersiap kembali ke kamar untuk melindungi dirinya dari amarah Kurapika. Tapi terlambat. Kurapika melompat dan memukul wajah Leorio dengan keras.

"Sakit sekali, Kurapika! Kau ini! Gadis yang sadis!" omel Leorio sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar.

"Dan kau dokter mesum!" bentak Kurapika.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek pernyataan Gon! Lagipula aku 'kan dokter!"

"Walaupun dokter, tapi karena kau orangnya, tetap saja rasanya salah," Killua menambahkan.

"Hei!"

Gon segera menghadang Leorio yang akan memberi pelajaran pada Killua. Di belakangnya, Killua menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua!" seru Gon.

xXx xXx

Sementara itu, Hisoka membantu Kuroro mencari pengangkat Nen agar Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu bisa terlepas dari rantai Nen Kurapika yang membelit jantungnya dan membuat Kuroro tidak bisa menggunakan Nen-nya.

Dalam waktu yang tak lama, Kuroro berhasil menemukannya…seorang pria bernama Abengane. Namun hal ini tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sejak Nen-nya dibebaskan, Nen Kuroro menjadi jauh lebih kuat.

Saat ini, ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para anak buahnya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama sejak Kuroro pergi untuk mencari Abengane. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dapat melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Kuroro…walaupun penampilannya masih terlihat sama.

"Danchou, setelah Nen-mu bisa digunakan lagi…kita bisa membalas dendam pada Si Pengguna Rantai! Apalagi Pakunoda juga mati karena dia!" kata Nobunaga marah.

Kuroro tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri," jawab Kuroro datar.

Phinks terkejut. "Tapi Danchou, itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Apa kau meragukanku? Kalian semua, apakah kalian meragukan kemampuanku sebagai Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan?"

Semua terdiam. Tentu saja mereka tahu, kemampuan Kuroro tak perlu diragukan lagi. Apalagi sekarang saat kekuatannya semakin meningkat.

"Tidak, Danchou," jawab Phinks pelan sambil menunduk.

xXx xXx

Kurapika memeriksa kamar yang akan ia tinggalkan sekali lagi. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, ia pun segera keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Hari ini, ia sudah mengundurkan diri sebagai kepala bodyguard di Keluarga Nostrad. Harus bagaimana lagi, sejak Neon kehilangan kekuatannya…Nostrad menjadi bangkrut dan tidak mampu lagi menggaji para karyawannya.

Senritsu menatap Kurapika dan mencoba mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

Detak jantung Kurapika terdengar lebih tenang sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal Senritsu," kata Kurapika sambil memeluk wanita itu.

Senritsu membalas pelukannya.

"Ya…jaga dirimu, Kurapika," katanya.

Tiba-tiba Bashou datang. Ia segera menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hai Bocah, sampai bertemu lagi!" ucapnya ceria.

Kurapika segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Bashou sambil cemberut. Hal ini membuat Bashou tertawa. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Kurapika.

'Aku akan merindukan mereka,' ucap Kurapka dalam hati.

xXx xXx

Masa liburan tiba. Banyak orang bepergian menuju ke tempat favorit mereka. Namun Leorio pergi ke luar negeri, untuk pindah kuliah di sana.

"Kurapika, maukah kau ikut denganku dan Killua?" tanya Gon.

Kurapika menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menoleh ke arah Gon. Tampak ia dan Killua sedang berkemas-kemas.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kurapika heran.

"Ke kampung halamanku tentu saja, menemui Bibi Mito!"

"Ahh…maaf Gon, aku tidak bisa. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya…pergilah kalian berdua, bersenang-senanglah di sana."

Kurapika tersenyum. Namun sebenarnya, ia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dua hari yang lalu, gadis itu menerima sebuah pesan dari Hisoka melalui ponselnya. Isi pesannya singkat, tapi mampu membuat Kurapika cemas.

Hisoka mengatakan, Kuroro telah terbebas dari rantainya.

Kurapika segera menelepon Hisoka saat itu. Orang aneh itu bilang, dia sedang tak ingin membunuh Kuroro. Jadi ia memberi kesempatan pada Kurapika untuk membunuh Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu.

Kurapika pun merasa seperti diberi kesempatan kedua untuk membalas dendam.

Setelah kepergian Gon dan Killua Kurapika segera menyibukkan dirinya untuk melacak Gen'ei Ryodan.

xXx xXx

Dua minggu kemudian, keinginan Kurapika untuk bertemu dengan Gen'ei Ryodan tercapai. Saat itu Kuroro dan anak buahnya sedang mencuri di sebuah museum.

"Kita bertemu lagi," kata Kuroro dingin.

Nobunaga menghunus pedangnya.

"Hei Pengguna Rantai, kau harus melawanku sekarang juga!"

"Hentikan," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata. "Dia…hanya akan bertarung denganku. Satu lawan satu."

"Kau pikir aku takut melawan kalian semua?" " kata Kurapika emosi.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak harus membuang tenagamu…jika kau bersedia untuk menjadi bagian dari Gen'ei Ryodan. Kau pun sudah membunuh Ubogin dan Pakunoda, berarti kau harus menggantikan tempat mereka."

Para anak buahnya terkejut mendengar hal itu. Mereka baru saja akan protes saat Kuroro menoleh dan berkata,

"Itu peraturan Gen'ei Ryodan, dan aku adalah Danchou kalian. Jadi jangan menentangku," ucapnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Kurapika.

Ia melihat, warna kemerahan mulai nampak di mata biru Kurapika.

"Aku lebih memilih mati daripada bergabung denganmu," Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dalam sekejap mata, Gen'ei Ryodan pun menghilang dari hadapan Kurapika.

Kurapika kesal sekali diperlakukan begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa berharap dapat segera bertemu kembali dengan Gen'ei Ryodan…khususnya Kuroro Lucifer.

Ternyata Kurapika tak perlu menunggu lama. Setelah bersiap untuk tidur dan mengucapkan doa Suku Kuruta yang biasa dia panjatkan setiap malam, Kurapika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya. Dari aura yang terasa…Kurapika sudah bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu tanpa harus menoleh.

"Kau sedang berdoa?" terdengar suara Kuroro.

"Ya, berdoa untuk kematianmu," kata Kurapika sambil berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Hmm…bocah yang tangguh. Aku suka padamu."

"Jangan membuang waktu dengan mengatakan hal yang tak perlu! Kita bertarung sekarang!"

Kurapika mengeluarkan rantai Nen-nya, dan mengarahkannya kepada Kuroro. Kuroro berkelit dengan mudah, melompat ke balkon dan mendarat di halaman. Kurapika segera menyusulnya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Rantainya berhasil menjerat lengan Kuroro, namun Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menguatkan ototnya.

Senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Kurapika. Ia segera memukulnya.

Kuroro menghapus darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu," gumamnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Kurapika semakin emosi, matanya sudah menyala merah sekarang. Sebelum Kurapika bertindak lagi, dengan cepat Kuroro bergerak dan memukul perut Kurapika hingga ia terlempar ke belakang menabrak pohon. Kurapika meringis kesakitan, namun matanya tetap menatap Kuroro dengan marah.

Saat Kurapika maju kembali, Kuroro membuka telapak tangannya untuk mendorong. Namun saat tangannya mengenai dada Kurapika, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kurapika tidak menyadari hal ini, sementara Kuroro pun menjadi lengah.

Kurapika berhasil menyerangnya.

'Jangan-jangan…dia…,' Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sebenarnya seorang gadis?" tanya Kuroro sambil menahan tangan Kurapika yang akan kembali mengarahkan rantai padanya.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" seru Kurapika.

Tapi Kuroro sangat mempercayai instingnya. Lagipula, suara Kurapika terdengar terlalu lantang sebagai seorang laki-laki.

'Aku harus membuktikannya.'

Pertarungan berlanjut. Hingga tiba saatnya Kurapika dalam posisi terpojok. Kuroro mendorongnya ke sebuah batang pohon yang besar dan memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo bunuhlah aku dan ambil mataku seperti yang kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu!" bentak Kurapika.

Kuroro memperhatikannya. Wajah itu pun…benar-benar wajah seorang gadis.

Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau Benz. Napas Kurapika tertahan. Apakah Kuroro benar-benar akan membunuhnya? Apakah semua akan berakhir sekarang?

Ternyata Kuroro menggunakan pisau itu untuk menyobek bagian depan baju yang dikenakan Kurapika. Kurapika menjerit.

Bajunya telah sobek sekarang, menampakkan bentuk dada yang biasa dimiliki seorang perempuan. Lengkap dengan bra yang ia pakai di dalamnya.

Kuroro terkejut. Matanya memperhatikan bagian atas tubuh Kurapika. Bentuk dadanya…dan kulitnya yang tampak halus…apakah ini benar?

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

'Semua sudah berakhir…dia sudah tahu rahasiaku!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Kuroro melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Kurapika yang ramping.

"Hoo…ternyata kau memang benar-benar seorang perempuan. Seorang gadis yang kuat…dan cantik," bisik Kuroro.

Kurapika meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku! Bunuh saja aku!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Gadis Kuruta. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu."

Kuroro teringat saat Kurapika menyamar menjadi seorang petugas resepsionis. Saat itu ia pun mengira Kurapika perempuan, hingga gadis itu membuka penyamarannya di depan mata Kuroro. Apakah kali ini Kurapika pun sedang menyamar? Kuroro tak mau dibohongi lagi.

Perlahan Kuroro menyentuh dada Kurapika, lalu ia menunduk…dan mencium belahan dadanya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kuroro menyentuh tubuh seorang wanita, namun dengan hanya merasakan kulit di dada Kurapika…ia pun yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

"Hentikan! Kau Bajingan!" bentak Kurapika. Betapa ia merasa sangat marah, malu dan terhina.

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menusukkan jarum ke tengkuk Kurapika hingga gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

Kuroro melepas mantelnya, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Kurapika. Ia menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

TBC

XxX XxX

Tolong review yaa…


End file.
